His Personal Sakura Tree
by Taomi Superbi
Summary: "T-thank you…." I tilted my head and blinked a few times trying to remember if he'd said his name. "What's your name?" I asked quietly. He stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Kyoya Hibari." "Thank you Hibari-san!"
1. Chapter 1

The day started off like any other day. Wake up, shower, dress, go to school, come home, do homework and chores then off to bed. But today….today seems….different… The feeling…my mood…Everything is different… I can't quiet place it…

I blinked a few times lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out why today feels different. I tilted my head slightly to the left to pick up my phone and check the messages. Nothing new there…it's still too early for everyone to be up. _Why am I even up?_ I thought scrolling through my messages. _I still have a few hours before school…I could get up and go out to eat rather than force myself to choke down mother's so called food…_ I sat up grinning and thinking of how terrible a cook my mother was.

I sprang up and threw my clothes on and ran down the stairs, school bag in tow. "By mom!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Where are you going Tao?" she asked pulling her hair into a high pony tail.

"I woke up to early so I'm going to get something to eat on the way to school then get some studying done." I yanked my socks up higher and pulled my shoes on peeking out the window, praying for no rain.

"Are you coming straight home?" she asked straightening her jacket in the mirror.

I tilted my head. Her voice had been changing more and more lately, losing its slight American accent.

"Is something funny?" mom asked glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"No mama. Nothing's funny." I stood up and opened the door. "I'll try to get home as soon as I can." I stepped into the morning air and took a deep breath. The only thing I really like about morning was the smell of the air. But today even that seemed different. I walked through the gates and took a right towards the school walking slow taking up as much time as possible. No one else was out and about; any sane person would still be sleeping in their beds. Lucky for me I lived close the city itself and school so it didn't take me long to get to the bakery. I smelled their cakes and donuts. Pushing the door open and stepping inside, I looked around at the choices. Everything was freshly made. I stepped up to the glass and looked down at a bright purple icing covered donut. "I'll take that one." I said pointing to it.

The man behind the counter nodded his head and pulled it out of the case handing it to me. "Anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head, paid him and left, nibbling on the donut as I walked to school. I could see it in the distance. Someone was already walking into the school. _It might be the teachers…_ I thought walking faster. _No I know they are already here getting ready for class._ _The jacket looks like a student's jacket…who would be here this early by choice?_ I'd recently moved here a few months ago, so I wasn't too familiar with the area or the school and its students. I walked through the gates and looked around for the kid. _Weird…I know I saw someone…_

"What are you doing here so early?" a male voice asked from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, looking at him shocked. "I woke up early so I thought I'd come to the library to get some studying done." I said shyly.

The boy glared at me strangely. I've not seen him before. I'd remember if I'd seen him. His cool gray eyes burned into mine, his voice made me shiver. He continued glaring at me before turning away and walking off into the school.

"Um…" I started following him. "I'm still new here…I've only been here for a week…" he stopped and looked back at me. "Would you mind showing me where the library is?"

He nodded once and walked into the school. I followed him quickly through the halls.

I followed silently watching him turn one corner after another, up and down stairs until they finally met a set of double doors. He motioned to the door with his head. "This is the library." He turned on his heels and walked back down the hall.

"T-thank you…." I tilted my head and blinked a few times trying to remember if he'd said his name. "What's your name?" I asked quietly.

He stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Kyoya Hibari."

"Thank you Hibari-san!" I giggled and opened the doors, stepping into the quiet library.

I don't remember when I woke up but the teacher was standing over me glaring daggers. "What time is it?" I asked stretching.

"How long have you been sleeping here?" The teacher asked pulling her up by her wrist.

"I don't know…I remember studying…" she said looking down at her books and finished study guide. "Then…nothing…" she rubbed her eyes with her free hand and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go to the principal's office." the teacher said pulling her down the hall. "You're trespassing on school before hours and now after hours. Unless you have permission to be in here, you're not allowed in."

"I was coming here to study before class. I guess I fell asleep." I protested trying to free my hand.

"Well you didn't seem to be studying. You seemed to be skipping classes." The teacher tightened his grip and pulled on my wrist harder.

I winced from the pain and felt my knees buckle. "Are you trying to break my wrist?!" I yelled forcing him to release me.

"I'm escorting you to the principal's office! You'll be suspended for skipping classes." He snarled at me.

I glared and opened my mouth to say something.

Hibari turned around the corner and watched the two of us. "Something wrong?" he asked me.

"I was stu-" I started.

"She was caught skipping class and sleeping in the library. As well as trespassing before and after school hours." He leaned down and grabbed my wrist again.

"I granted her permission to enter the library. I noticed she hadn't gone to class and found her asleep. I told the other teachers to let her be." Hibari said walking towards us.

"O-o-oh…" the teacher said releasing my hand again. I rubbed my wrist and glared at him. "Forgive me, miss." He said bowing slightly and walking away.

I nodded my head and got onto my feet. "Thank you Hibari-kun." I chanced using a more familiar way of speaking.

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

I obeyed and walked after him silently. _He doesn't seem like much of a talker…_ I thought look more closely at his face. _He's kind of cute… black hair…gray eyes. Cool demeanor. I wonder if he's a fighter…_ A lot of questions ran through my head. I wanted to ask him some but my better judgment told me it wouldn't be a smart idea to bombard him with questions when we just met. "Do I owe you now?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "No." he answered quickly.

I shrugged and walked with him. "Where are we going?" I asked after we'd gone down the hall. I may have been here for a week or two but the school as still confusing to me.

"Where did you live before you came here?" He asked opening a door that led outside. It opened to the front of the school, the main gates were opened and a few students were leaving quickly from their after-school activities.

I tilted my head, surprised by the random question. "America." I said cautiously.

He stopped and turned his head towards me. "I can tell." He grinned evilly.

His grin sent a shiver up my spine. To my surprise I felt a blush come to my face. "Right now I think I'd be at my step-sister's house playing on the computer dealing with my step-mother." I said looking at the clouds that floated lazily over our heads.

"What about your mother?" he asked. His voice seemed genuinely curious.

"My mom and dad divorced when I was three. They were married for six years before I was born. Mom was born in Tokyo and moved to America when she was thirteen, met my father and married when she was eighteen. They had my older brother, then me." I smiled softly remembering playing in the yard while my brother and father were arguing.

"You have an older brother?" Hibari asked the grin on his face getting wider.

"Yeah…he's seven years older than I am." I giggled.

He nodded and started walking again. "Which way do you go home?" he asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"I go left…you don't need to walk me home. I know the way." I said.

He lost his grin and nodded. "Don't be late and make sure your uniform's on correctly tomorrow." He said taking a right and walking down the street.

I watched as he turned the corner leaning my head against the wall and hitting it a few times. "Why am I so stupid?! UGH!" I groaned hitting my head harder until it started bleeding. I straightened up and started walking, more or less sulking, home. I walked slowly, upset that I didn't let Hibari walk me home. A little kid in a cow costume ran by me. I turned and saw him laughing and yelling something about grape candies. I smiled watching the carefree kid running down the sidewalk.

"Wait up Lambo!" a girl yelled following after him.

I smiled wider and watched as she chased him down the road.

"Bwahaha! The great Lambo-san waits for no one!" he said and started running backwards, tripping over his cow tail. He sat up threatening to cry. "Gotta…stay…calm…" he pulled something out of his hair.

"Lambo-san shouldn't be playing with things like this!" the girl said picking the object from him.

"Give Lambo back his toy!" the kid started throwing a fit and knocked the toy out of his hand and watched as it rolled towards me.

I picked it up and started walking towards them. "Here you go." I said sweetly handing the toy to the girl.

"Haru-chan thanks you!" the girl said taking it from me and picking up the crying kid.

"You're welcome." I turned and started to walk away.

"Lambo-san, don't' pull that button!" the girl said.

It sounded like a bomb went off and smoke filled the air. I felt the impact and fell face first into the ground. I didn't know what happened. I sat up and rubbed my head. "The hell was that?" I looked around the block trying to see what had exploded. To my surprise I was no longer on the mostly empty street, minus the girl and the kid in a cow costume. I was in a traditional Japanese styled room. Tatami mats covered the floor. I looked behind me at a cabinet. The smell of incense caught my attention and I looked down. _Am I sitting on a shrine? _I thought standing up and walking away a little. I turned around and gasped as I saw a picture of what looked like me…but older. My white hair and purple eyes were the only things I had to look at._ Why is there a shrine for me? _ I stepped back farther shaking slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood staring at the shrine shaking with fear. _If there's a shrine for me…then…then that means…I'm…I'm dead! _My first instinct was to panic. My second instinct was screaming at me to run away. Yet, oddly enough, my third instinct took control and said stay where I was. Maybe it was just some sort of long-lost relative who happened to look just like me.

The sound of little feet running down the hall made me turn my head. _Crap! _I thought quickly looking for a place to hide. I stepped a few feet towards the shrine thinking I could hide behind it. Unfortunately I didn't make it in time. The door to the room I was in flew open and in rushed three little kids.

The youngest of the three, a boy, stopped and stared at me with wide gray eyes. Then a little girl came in after him. "What's wrong Rayden?" she asked.

The little boy, Rayden, pointed at me his little hand shaking.

The girls eyes followed and stared at me when the other kid, the oldest from the looks of it, walked through the door way and into the room staring at me like she'd just seen a ghost. Her pale grayish-purple eyes made me stare straight back at her. _She reminds me of mom…_ I thought looking them closer and closer. _He looks like my dad…the middle girl looks like Hibari-san…_ I tilted my head and chanced a step closer.

The two younger ones screamed daddy and ran out of the room. The oldest girl stayed and whispered quietly. "Mother…" I thought she'd said.

I froze and stepped back, bumping into the shrine. I could still hear the kids in the distance screaming for their daddy. Heavier footsteps followed the soft child-like footsteps. An older man stepped through the door, glancing around indifferently until his eye met mine. "Taomi…" he put his hand on the older girl's shoulder.

She looked up at him and tears started falling out of her eyes. "Whose idea of a sick joke is this?!" She yelled and buried her face in his kimono.

The man stepped forward towards me. I stepped back and knocked the shrine over. "I'm sorry! I-I-I'll fix it right away!" I said picking stuff up.

He placed his hand on my arm, his eyes slightly widening. "You're alive." He said. His eyes looked like they were glazed over with tears threatening to fall down his face. He stood up and pulled me up with him. "Come with me." He turned his head towards the kids. "Go play with Yamamoto." He ordered. The two younger kids obeyed and left without question.

The oldest stood there her eyes begging him to let her stay. "Daddy…please." she said seeming to have no words for the situation. "She's my mother; daddy…please…let me stay."

My eyes widened and darted between the picture of the women and the girl.

"Rika… she's clueless right now. She was probably hit by Lambo's ten year bazooka.

I blinked recalling the name Lambo somewhere… "I've heard that name before…" I muttered forcing myself to think back to the explosion that changed everything.

He turned his head towards me. "Taomi…come with me."

"How do you know me?" I asked stiffening slightly. "The girl who called herself Haru-chan was chasing a kid named Lambo who pulled some sort of gun thing out of his hair…then it exploded and now I'm here. How do I get home?" I started panicking and looking for an exit. "You're like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." My mother had told me while we were on the plane to Japan. That' exactly what I felt like now, a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. "Who are you?"

He frowned lightly and trailed his fingers along the edge of my face. He looked sort of familiar. I wanted to hold him, to hug him and never let go. _What am I saying?! _I asked myself. I didn't even know this man yet my first thoughts about him were to hug him and never let go?! "I'm Kyoya…" his voice sounded hurt.

Rika's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _She must've heard the way his voice sounded too. Unnatural for him…_ _How do I know the way his voice sounds?_ Random thoughts kept crossing my mind.

"Come with me, Taomi, and I'll explain everything." He said continuing to trail his fingers down my cheek.

To my surprise my feet willingly started moving, following him. My mind seemed to know exactly where I was going. We reached a library and walked in. I giggled to myself remembering when I first met Kyoya I'd asked him to show me where the library was. "Taking me to the library, eh?" I grinned evilly.

He smirked and nodded looking back at Rika, who'd followed us. "I've told you how your mother and I met."

Rika smiled and nodded sitting on a chair at one of the three desks.

I stood in the center of the room, in awe at all the books and paintings by unfamiliar artists.

Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. "Have a seat, Tao." He guided me to a chair and pulled it out for me.

I sat down and curled into a ball watching them carefully.

Kyoya pulled a chair towards where I was sitting and took a seat himself. He stared at me like he was trying to get the words together.

I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable with his stare. "Please stop staring at me…"

Kyoya shifted his eyes away and cleared his throat. "I'm guessing…" he started. "Since you mentioned the name Lambo sounded familiar to you…You came across him and Ms. Miura. You somehow got hit by his 'Ten Year Bazooka' and got sent ten years into the future. From what I understand the bazooka must have malfunctioned or else you would've gone back after five minutes…" he cupped his chin and leaned back in the chair. "Now you're here and you're confused…"

I blinked listening carefully. "That woman in the picture…you said I was taken ten years into the future…was she…me?"

Kyoya's eyes drifted away. "Yes." He said under his breath.

I nodded and looked down. "What happened?"

"You were outside with the kids…Rayden had just turned one." He looked up and forced me to look him in the eye. "You protected your kids when Byakuran attacked."

I nodded understanding. "And…those two that you sent away…the boy was Rayden? She's Rika." I nodded towards the oldest girl sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. "What's the other girl's name, the one that looks like my mom?"

He grinned wide and leaned back. "You named her after your mother. Her name is Kanna."

I giggled and relaxed a bit. "Why would I give her an alteration of my mother's name? Why not give her the same name?"

"You didn't want them to get confused. And before you ask, yes your mother is fine. She's alive and living in America. She moved there after you or the future you, died."

I nodded relieved that she was alright. "Anything else I need to know?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I have one rule; you can't go outside without me with you."

I nodded and leaned back in the chair watching him carefully. "Can I get something to eat?"

He chuckled and stood up walking towards the door. Rika jumped up and sat in his chair smiling wide.

I sat there slightly uncomfortable. "You're Rika…"

She nodded and curled up into a ball.

I grinned and leaned forward. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine." She said softly. "Kanna is six and Rayden is four."

I nodded and looked at her closely. "You have my eyes…mixed with Kyoya's…" I frowned slightly. "And the same eyes as my father…"

"I've never met your father…I've met daddy's father." She said softly.

"He's rough when he needs to be."

Rika got quiet and watched me with curiosity. "Three years…it's like a miracle."

I got quiet and played with a lock of my hair.

"Is that a nervous habit you have?" Rika asked watching me curiously.

"Huh? Oh…yeah it is I suppose." I dropped the hair and smiled softly. "I've always done it when I was nervous or scared. My dad's wife used to yell at me all the time for it. She always said I was going to go bald." I chuckled and rolled my eyes remembering how she used to yell at me constantly yet never yell at my half-sister and step-sibling. I remembered one time when we were sitting on the bed playing her gaming counsel. Her mother came in yelling because the dishes weren't done. 'Why didn't you do them Taomi? I told you before I left that I wanted you to do the dishes.' She'd yelled. 'It wasn't my turn.' I'd said annoyed. She'd gone on and on about how I live here under her roof and I had to obey her rules. I let her ramble on. Dad yelled at her later saying I'm not the only one here who can do dishes.

Rika giggled and stood up pulling her black hair over her shoulder.

I sighed and stood up with her. "Why don't we fo-" I looked at the door as Kyoya walked through the door with the two little kids that'd ran screaming earlier.

The younger girl, Kanna I think he called her, walked towards me shyly holding up a little pink lily. I grinned and leaned down taking it from her. She smiled wide and looked me in the eye. "Daddy told me to give this to you."

I smiled and took it and smelt it. "Thank you. These happen to be my favorite."

Kyoya walked over with Rayden and motioned for me to follow. I grabbed Kanna's hand and walked towards him. He shook his head and pointed towards Rika. "Rika, take the kids and go home."

Rika nodded and walked towards the door with the two kids in tow.

I watched curiously. "I need you to stay by me at all times, understand?" He opened a door and walked through it, coming back out in a black tux with a purple vest.

I nodded and blushed lightly. He tossed me a bag and motioned towards the room. "Get changed." I walked in a put on a black and tan uniform. The emblem caught my attention.

"How do you know about Varia?" I asked. My curiosity was getting more and more spiked by the second. I don't think I ever told anyone I had anything to do with Varia. I swore I never would've used Varia as a name for anything.

"Your brother is part of the mafia." He said fixing his jacket.

"I know." I said quickly. "How do you know about them?"

"They are a part of the family I'm in." he turned towards me. "Looks like the older you and the current you don't have that much difference."

I frowned and looked down at my chest. "Nothing changed?" I asked sadly.

"Nothing noticeable, but you did grow up and get more mature then what you were." He grinned seeming to know things I didn't.

I put my hands on my hip and narrow my eyes.

"We don't have time to explain right now. Remind me later." He walked out the door.

I followed instinctively. He put his hand on the door and it opened up exposing a corridor. I followed him down it and into a room filled with other people. A boy that looked familiar.

They looked up as we walked in.

"Vooooooooi! What the hell is this?!" a familiar voice rang. My hands flew to my ears even though I've heard the tone a million times.

"Lower your voice Squalo. I don't think America heard you." I rubbed my ears.

"Whose idea of a joke is this? Flan?!" Squalo picked up the green haired boy by his jacket and shook him.

"It's not what you think." Kyoya said. "A malfunction ten years ago somehow sent her here." He glared at Lambo.

Lambo ignored him and ran a hand through his hair.

The man at the head of the table cleared his throat. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him. "I don't know what she's doing here, if it was an accident or not. But…her being here is going to be put on the back burner." He said flipping through a few pieces of paper. "We've got more important things to take care of."

Everyone was quiet and listened carefully. I spaced out to his voice, sweet yet demanding at the same time. By the time I realized the meeting was done, everyone had gotten up and left the room. Kyoya was standing next to me waiting paitently. The leader still sat in his chair watching. "Kyoya…" He started.

"Hm?" Kyoya asked turning his attention to him.

"You know my plans…this is only getting started. She wasn't a part of the plan. But if she's here…your past you might be as protective as your present you. I know you want to keep her safe but…she'll have to stay with Kyoko and Haru." He leaned on the table. "She's got strength. Squalo's said so himself, which is why she's a registered member of Varia."

Kyoya nodded his head and listened.

"If she's forced to fight, I won't stop her."

I blinked and looked between them. _I know next to nothing about fighting…_ I thought staring at the man closely. He stood up and walked towards me. "Don't worry." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll do what I can to keep you out of the fight."

I sat silent as he walked out the door.

"You didn't catch any of that did you?" Kyoya asked watching me.

I shook my head no and stood. "To be frank, I wasn't listening."

He grinned and walked out the door, with me following quick on his heels. "We'll find a way to get you back Tao. Don't worry."


End file.
